Such cable connectors are known from DE 10 2010 017 458 A1, for example, for establishing an electrical connection to a device connector of an electric vehicle or a charging device for the electric vehicle. As the number of electric vehicle increases, it has become necessary to provide easily implemented means for recharging the batteries of the electric vehicles. Charging stations have been developed for this purpose, at which electric automobiles can be “filled” with current in a manner similar to that implemented at conventional filling stations, where automobiles are filled with gasoline or diesel fuel.
For “filling”, the electric automobile is connected to the charging station by a cable, which can be fixedly connected either to the electric automobile or the charging station, but which must have plug-in capability on the other side. In order to provide this plug-in capability, cable connectors have been developed that can be handled easily and reliably by laypersons, thereby ensuring that said cable connectors can be used, in particular, without posing a danger to the user. These cable connectors are intended to be easy for anyone to plug in and unplug, in particular.
This also applies, in particular, for relatively weak persons, who must also be capable of easily and safely handling such a connector with the electric cable mounted thereon.
The cable connector known from DE 10 2010 017 458 A1 comprises a main body having a plug-in section and a handle, wherein the plug-in section and the handle extend approximately perpendicularly to one another. At the lower end of the handle, the cable is inserted into the main body, thereby enabling the cable to be routed within the main body, i.e. through the handle, to the plug-in section, where said cable is electrically contacted to the electrical contacts of the electric plug. The cable connector can therefore be handled in a manner similar to a pistol such that support is provided for the plugging-in and unplugging of the charging connector in the horizontal direction. Cable connectors therefore often have a shape corresponding to that of a dispensing valve of a fuel dispenser or even the shape of a pistol.
In the case of these cable connectors it has proven advantageous to design said cable connectors with a locking device. This locking device establishes a reliable connection between the cable connector and the device connector. Therefore, the existing connection between the plug-and-socket connectors, i.e. between the electric vehicle and the charging device, cannot be interrupted unintentionally, thereby preventing damage to the electric vehicle, for example when the charging procedure of the vehicle accumulator is not yet fully completed. Damage of this type can cause the vehicle accumulator to age prematurely or to even become completely destroyed and thereby necessitate costly replacement thereof. At the same time, the operation of the charging station can be coupled to the lock of the locking device in order to additionally increase the safety.
Such a mechanical locking device comprises, for example, a tilt lever, which is resiliently supported and, by means of one lever end, can establish a locked state with the device connector. The other lever end, when actuated, can release the locked state and make it easier to establish the locked state. The function of the mechanical locking device must be ensured for different weather conditions in order to ensure that the charging stations can be operated in open spaces. It is therefore known, for example, to provide drainage channels in the cable connector in order to effectively bleed off moisture. A residual quantity of water can remain in the cable connector, however, which, in the frozen state, can impair the function of the locking device or damage or even destroy the cable connector. It has also been shown that snow and ice can form in or on the cable connector, which can impair the function of the locking device. The region of the tilt lever intended for actuation of the locking device, in particular, is susceptible to penetration by moisture, snow and/or ice.
Proceeding from this situation, the problem addressed by the invention is that of providing a cable connector of this type for establishing an electrical connection to a device connector, in particular a device connector of an electric vehicle or a charging device for the electric vehicle, in the case of which the function of the cable connector is ensured under different weather conditions, and which permits easy actuation of the locking device.